Dream Or Reality ?
by Vidia D
Summary: Alors qu'elle passait un après midi avec ses amis, Bella est victime d'un accident qui chamboulera tant ses pensées que son coeur. Et si cet incident changeait, sans le vouloir, sa vie ?


Hello tout le monde.

Bon, me revoilà avec un OS assez spécial. Il est différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire précédemment. Il sort tout droit d'une idée saugrenue que j'ai eu, soutenue par une amie.

Je dédicace cet OS à **Noxentra**, ma petite **Éva**, la propriétaire de la page facebook** Eva Graphisme ** qui réalise des superbes montages, mais surtout qui m'a suivit dans ce délire. Ce petit OS est pour toi en espérant qu'il te plaise. Merci pour ses superbes montages sur nos couples bien à nous.

Merci à ma correctrice pour cet OS.

**Ecoutez bien les musiques surtout celle du lemon. Je voulais mettre les paroles dans le texte parce qu'elles correspondent très bien au moment malheureusement je ne peux plus. **

Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas, **lisez bien jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à L.J Smith et Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Dream**** or ****Reality**** ?**

_« Entre l'amour et l'amitié, il n'y a que quelques battements. »_

* * *

[.Blue – Walk away].

Sous un soleil roi dans un ciel sans nuage, un groupe d'amis profitait de l'astre solaire et des vacances. Pendant que les filles discutaient de tout et de rien, les garçons se passaient un ballon ovale, les célibataires se pavanant devant les demoiselles qui gloussaient en les voyant faire, assise sur un banc un peu plus loin.

- Non mais regardez les faire, râla Alice, la mine renfrognée. C'est pas étonnant qu'après on est catalogué de filles faciles. Non mais regarde les faire ! répéta-t-elle incrédule. C'est ouverture facile chez elles.

- Laissez les baver sur quelque chose qu'elles n'auront jamais, intervint Rosalie, ses yeux de panthère cachés derrière ses lunettes brune. Elles ont le droit de rêver, déclara-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui te dit qu'elles n'auront pas un des mecs ? répliqua Bella en tournant son visage vers elle, délaissant son homme des yeux. Je te rappelle qu'il y a des célibataires dans notre groupe.

- Parce que tu crois franchement que Damon et Stefan vont se rabaisser à coucher avec des pimbêches comme elles ? On a dit célibataire Bella, pas désespéré ! souligna Rosalie d'un ton un peu sec.

Bella tourna son regard vers les garçons un peu plus loin. Cette brochette de mâles qui gravitaient autour d'elle, qui, à ses yeux, étaient comme des frères, mis à part un : Edward. Mais ses prunelles se portèrent sur les deux frères Salvatore qui complétaient depuis le début de la rentrée, leur bande. Fraîchement arrivé à Chicago, ils avaient rapidement trouver leur marque et s'étaient liés d'amitié avec eux. Stefan était devenu le meilleur ami de la jeune fille, quant à Damon, il traînait beaucoup avec Emmett, tous les deux adorant emmerder les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent. Combien de fois Rosalie avait-elle du les arrêter ? Leur humour noir et leur sarcasme ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde, mais ça les deux garçons ne s'en apercevaient même pas.

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi ils ne trouvaient pas chaussure à leur pied. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux gosses et des hordes de filles leurs couraient après dans les couloirs de la faculté. De la chair fraîche, tout juste débarquée pour ces chattes en chaleur. Damon papillonnait à droite et à gauche, mais Stefan, jamais elle ne l'avait vu au bras d'une fille. Il était peut-être gay ?

- Non ! aboya Rosalie, faisant sursauter Bella.

Avait-elle dit tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé ? Elle sentit ses joues changer de couleurs à cause de la honte avant de se racler la gorge.

- Quoi ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Non, il est hors de question qu'on devienne une agence matrimoniale pour eux Alice, ils sont assez grands pour se démerder tous seuls, grogna Rosalie.

- Mais ils me font de la peine, plaida Alice avec une petite moue au visage.

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils en ont pour la fille qu'ils plantent la nuit même, après leur affaire ? Crois moi, il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils trouvent leur belle au bois dormant eux-même. Tu vas encore leur refourguer tes vilaines copines du club des échecs ? ricana Rose, en regardant pleine de sous-entendu le lutin qui se renfrognait.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis dans ce club, marmonna Alice. J'y suis allée qu'une seule fois pour poser une affiche lorsque Jasper jouait dans un bar le week end dernier.

- C'est pas ce qu'on raconte, lança-t-elle en regardant ailleurs l'air de rien. Il paraît que tu as bien sympathisé avec Elena ?

- Si parler de Jasper et de sa musique veut dire sympathiser alors oui, accorda Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

À chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de son petit ami, elle s'amourachait un peu plus de lui et devenait rêveuse.

- De Jasper, soupira Rosalie en secouant de la tête. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Tu n'as que lui à la bouche.

- C'est ambiguë ce que tu dis là Rose, pouffa Bella sous les yeux noir d'Alice.

- Tu peux te foutre de ton mec Hale, tu es comme lui, piqua le lutin à la bouille boudeuse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Bella délaissa l'attention de ses amies pour se tourner à nouveau vers les garçons. Ses yeux épousèrent les courbes de son petit ami, vêtu d'un marcel blanc. Le vêtement se collait à lui comme une seconde peau, ses cheveux adsorbaient les rayons du soleil, leur donnant une couleur entre cuivre et bronze dont elle raffolait. Sa main la démangeait d'aller passer dedans et de s'accrocher à ceux de sa nuque. Ses muscles bougeaient lorsqu'il attrapait le ballon ou le relançait, créant une vague dans son dos, et ses fesses moulées dans son jean brut lui faisaient de l'œil.

Elle en avait de la chance d'avoir décrocher le cœur de l'un des mecs les plus convoités du campus. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et qu'il lui vouait presque un culte tellement il l'aimait. Mais elle refusait de se poser trop de questions, elle profitait du moment présent avec lui, rêvant même d'une concrétisation plus officielle dans quelque temps.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante frappa le visage de la jeune femme avant que des étoiles dansent devant ces yeux. Sonnée, elle tomba sur le dos, sentant une brûlure désagréable se propager dans son corps. Et ben voilà, à trop fantasmer sur son homme, elle venait de se prendre le ballon en pleine tête. Elle allait récolter une jolie bosse et un mal de crâne pas possible. Qui disait qu'elle n'avait d'œil que pour Edward ? La preuve, elle n'avait même pas vu arriver l'ovale droit sur elle.

- Oh mon Dieu Bella, tu n'as rien ? hurla Alice au dessus d'elle, enfonçant un peu plus le pivert qui frappait contre son cerveau. Bella tu m'entends ? Elle est morte, putain vous avez tué ma meilleure amie ! cria-t-elle après les garçons qui avait accouru vers elles.

- Mon cœur, murmura la voix d'Edward en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Demande lui combien elle voit de doigts, proposa Emmett d'une voix trop forte à ses oreilles.

- Bella, combien tu vois de doigts ? demanda Edward en lui en montrant deux.

La jeune femme ne voyait plus rien. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue sans compter la famille de piverts qui venait de prendre un loyer chez elle. Elle resta allongée sur le dos, se concentrant sur le visage de ses amis autour d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sortit ce qu'elle pensait voir.

- Quatre, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oh putain, elle a probablement un traumatisme crânien ou une hémorragie interne, exagéra Alice en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Calmes-toi un peu le lutin, tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues à t'agiter comme un asticot au bout d'un hameçon, l'avertit Damon, un peu en retrait.

Il s'en foutait pas mal que Bella soit proche du coma. Bien qu'il adorait cette fille, lui ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le troupeau de gazelles un peu plus loin, qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux.

- J'ai le droit d'être inquiète pour elle, c'est mon amie ! répliqua Alice les cheveux dans le visage, la respiration affolée. Tu n'aimes personne toi, de toute façon.

- Normal, j'ai pas de cœur, rétorqua-t-il en approchant son nez de celui du lutin avant de tourner les talons. Prévenez moi si vous mettez un avis d'obsèques dans le journal, balança-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers les filles.

- Stefan, tu m'aides à la soulever, je vais l'emmener à mon père, déclara Edward en prenant Bella sous un de ses bras pendant que son ami accomplissait la même tache de l'autre coté, aidant le jeune homme à prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Pauvre petite bonne femme, soupira Emmett en regardant d'un air attendri et chagriné la jeune fille. Je suis désolée Bella, j'aurais du rattraper le ballon, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné que se soit de ta faute Cullen ? fulmina Rosalie, lui adressant un regard noir avant de tourner les talons.

- Mais Bébé, pleurnicha le grand gaillard en courant derrière sa petite amie. C'est Jasper il..

- Ah non Emmett, dit-elle en brandissant un doigt vers lui, s'arrêtant pour lui braquer ses yeux noir d'encre dans les siens. Ne rejette pas la faute sur un autre, assume !

Rosalie reprit sa route et s'éloigna vers sa voiture. L'heure de la détente sonnait comme terminée. Avant de la suivre, Emmett passa son pouce sur son cou en regardant Jasper dans les yeux, lui indiquant qu'il aurait des soucis prochainement.

- Est-ce-que c'est vraiment de ta faute ? s'informa Alice en haussant un sourcil perplexe, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et bien, comment dire..., fit Jasper, gêné en se frottant la nuque.

-Pas de sexe ce soir, brailla-t-elle, menaçante en lui tournant le dos. Edward, conduit Bella à l'hôpital, Papa est de service, quant à toi, assassin, on rentre, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jazz qui, penaud, la suivit comme son ombre sans se faire remarquer.

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à tout ça, commenta Stefan en observant Alice et Jasper partir de leur coté. C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Tu as pas tout vu mon pote, rigola Edward en serrant plus étroitement sa petite amie dans ses bras. Ils sont sobres là !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de rigoler tous les deux. Puis Edward reporta son attention sur sa petite amie. Son visage parfait sous les rayons du soleil, ses cheveux capturant la lumière naturelle, lui donnant des jolies mèches plus claires. Quelle était belle, et elle était sienne. Il remarqua aussi le regard de Stefan posé sur sa douce. Cette lueur qu'il connaissait dans ces yeux parce qu'Edward était un mec et qu'il avait contemplé Bella de la même façon avant de lui demander de sortir avec. Une vague de jalousie s'empara de lui, lui donnant subitement chaud. Il avait envie, malgré le fait qu'ils soient amis, de crever les yeux de Stefan.

- Ça te plaît ce que tu regardes ? lança-t-il sur un ton froid en le fusillant du regard.

- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, dit Stefan en haussant les épaules. Bella est une belle femme, elle est douce et intelligente, drôle et..

- Elle est avec moi ! le coupa-t-il sèchement, rétablissement la réalité.

- Je sais et je ne tenterai rien, lui apprit-il sincèrement.

- N'essaie même pas, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, déchiré entre l'envie de poser Bella pour lui éclater la tête et le désir de partir loin de lui.

- Edward, murmura Bella, en posant sa main sur sa tête. Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait mal. C'était comme si un chantier se déroulait sous son crane, avec marteau piqueur, bétonneuse et tout le bordel. J'ai mal..

- On y va mon cœur, dit-il d'une voix douce avant de jeter un regard noir à Stefan et de regagner sa voiture. Ne pense même pas venir avec nous, prévint-il sans se tourner vers son ami, qui finalement n'en était plus un.

Stefan fixa le dos d'Edward qui transportait Bella dans ses bras. Les cheveux de la jeune femme volait dans le vent. Il émanait d'eux une odeur de fraise qu'il pouvait sentir d'où il était. Il aimait cette fille. Dès l'instant où il avait croisé Bella dans les couloirs, où plutôt qu'elle l'avait percuté, pressé de sortir retrouver son petit ami, il l'avait eu dans la peau. Il ne tentait rien. Le fait de la voir radieuse au cou de son petit ami le freinait mais jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à quand pourrait-il se contenter d'être son meilleur ami, d'essuyer ses larmes d'amour lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Edward ? Jusqu'à quand pourrait-il se contenter de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue ?

oOo

[James Morrison feat Nelly Furtado – Broken thing]. 

Quatre heures plus tard, Bella se sentait mieux. Carlisle lui avait fait passer tout un tas d'examens et rien d'alarmant n'était à signaler. Il lui avait donné des médicaments pour son mal de tête, l'avertissant qu'elle serait un peu dans les vapes. Edward l'avait raccompagnée chez elle et dorlotée comme une petite fille, chose qu'elle appréciait. Mais, malgré son mal de tête et son envie de dormir, elle remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son petit ami. Une ride barrait son front et il semblait énervé.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Edward ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans son lit, dardant un regard d'avertissement à son mec, de ne pas lui mentir.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser que ça ne va pas ? éluda-t-il en s'activant dans la pièce, trouvant des objets à ranger, du linge à plier.

- Edward ! gronda-t-elle. Arrête de t'activer comme une mouche et viens t'asseoir près de moi, dit-elle en tapotant le bord de son lit, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres pour le faire céder.

Le jeune homme soupira et abdiqua en s'approchant d'elle. De toute façon, il ne lui refusait rien, c'était impossible, surtout avec sa moue boudeuse, sa lèvre inférieure un peu plus ressortie qui l'appelait. A peine assis sur le lit, la main de Bella se posa sur sa joue pour l'apaiser. Elle avait ce pouvoir incroyable sur lui, presque magique de l'adoucir. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Stefan était attiré par elle. Bella avait tellement de qualités. Elle était câline, pleine de douceur et de tendresse.

- Dis moi mon cœur, pria-t-elle d'une voix tendre. Tu es inquiet pour le coup sur ma tête ? C'est pas le premier bleu et ça ne sera sûrement pas le dernier, tu me connais ? plaisanta-t-elle pour dérider son petit ami, mais Edward rageait intérieurement.

- Je ne veux plus que tu vois Stefan, gronda-t-il en braquant ses yeux colériques dans les siens.

La jeune femme recula sous l'intensité de son regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. La colère au corps, la jalousie au bord des yeux, la tension jusque dans les muscles.

- Pourquoi ? osa-t-elle demander en secouant de la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu se passer pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ?

- Il est amoureux de toi, lâcha-t-il à contre cœur en observant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle révélation. Que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'elle et que son petit ami l'avait démasqué. Tout s'expliquait en fin de compte, le voile se levait sur le comportement de Stefan. Voilà pourquoi, elle ne le voyait jamais avec une autre fille, mais surtout pourquoi le jeune homme passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, à la bibliothèque, au lieu d'aller traîner avec les garçons.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? croassa-t-elle sous le choc.

- Oui, il me l'a dit, enfin il me l'a fait comprendre et.. je ne veux plus que tu le vois ! ordonna-t-il, enfonçant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, se rebiffa-t-elle, n'appréciant pas le ton du jeune homme et le fait qu'il lui donne des ordres.

- Si, mais pas en lui. J'ai vu sa façon de te regarder Bella et.. ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Si je ne t'avais pas eu dans mes bras, je crois que...

- Edward, dit-elle d'une voix forte, prenant son visage entre ses mains. C'est toi que j'aime d'accord. Et Stefan n'est qu'un ami à mes yeux.

- On a vu que les meilleurs amis pouvaient devenir plus, grommela-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Approche, quémanda-t-elle en tirant sur l'encolure de son marcel.

Elle bascula en arrière, s'allongeant dans son lit, pour qu'Edward repose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Tel un petit garçon cherchant du réconfort, elle le serrant contre elle, jouant de ses doigts dans ses cheveux rebelles. Elle sentait la tension dans le corps de son petit ami qui ne décolérait pas. Que pouvait-elle faire mise à part le rassurer ? Elle n'allait quand même pas interrompre son amitié avec Stefan sous prétexte qu'Edward avait peur de la perdre, si ? Accepterait-elle par amour de laisser tomber son meilleur ami ?

- Je t'aime Edward, chuchota-t-elle en embrassant ses cheveux.

Les amoureux restèrent un long moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le jeune homme ne quitte le lit pour rentrer chez lui. Bella avait besoin de sommeil et de tranquillité. Quant à lui, il irait aux cages de base ball avec Jasper et Emmett pour évacuer toute la colère de son corps. Ses amis l'accompagneraient avec enthousiasme, au vue de l'après midi avec les filles. Ce soir, c'était soirée grève de sexe pour les demoiselles.

Après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de la jeune femme, il sortit de la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. L'inquiétude s'écoulait dans son être comme une onde puissante et douloureuse. Un nœud enserrait son estomac, son esprit lui jouait des tours en affichant sous ses paupières des images colorées et radieuses de Bella et Stefan dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Prenant une grande inspiration, secouant de la tête, il descendit les escaliers, salua les parents de sa petite amie et se dirigea jusqu'à chez lui, retrouver Emmett et Jasper pour se changer les idées.

oOo

Une caresse aussi douce qu'une plume réveilla Bella. Ses paupières lourdes refusaient de se soulever, réclamant encore une ou deux heures de sommeil. Elle était si bien là, au chaud, la peau d'Edward qui lui cajolait la joue. Les yeux clos, une main à l'aveugle, elle tata près d'elle pour attraper les doigts du jeune homme et l'attirer à elle, cherchant ses bras pour un câlin apaisant et bienfaiteur. La chaleur l'engloba, l'odeur s'infiltra dans ses poumons la figeant sur place. Nom de Dieu il ne s'agissait pas l'odeur de son petit ami. Ce parfum épicé et poivré n'appartenait qu'à une personne qu'elle connaissait. Repoussant d'un geste brusque l'intrus, ouvrant grand les yeux, elle se redressa dans son lit, ignorant son mal de tête.

- Stefan ? s'essouffla-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise, portant une main sur son cœur qui battait furieusement. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? croassa-t-elle, la voix encore embrumée de sommeil.

- Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien, dit-il en s'asseyant au pied de son lit, son corps tourné vers elle. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Est-ce-que tu me regardais dormir ? s'horrifia-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Depuis quand tu es là ? demanda-t-elle froidement, mettant son oreiller devant elle, comme faire un bouclier devant son corps.

- Une demi heure peut-être, haussa-t-il les épaules, vrillant ses yeux pétillants dans les siens. Bella, écoute .. Je..

- Ne dit rien, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Je ne veux pas le savoir, secoua-t-elle de la tête, se moquant de la douleur qu'elle percevait.

Plutôt subir un torticolis ou réveiller une migraine à se taper le crâne contre le mur que d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui avouer. Elle le sentait. C'était indéniable, être aveugle de ne pas remarquer ce regard tendre qu'il posait sur elle, cette lueur dans le lagon de ses prunelles. Bizarrement, elle retrouvait des airs d 'Edward dans Stefan. La même carrure, la même couleur de cheveux et cet effet coiffé sans l'être vraiment, sa gentillesse et sa douceur, bien que son meilleur ami portait un visage plus anguleux, plus brut. Mais c'était deux hommes totalement différents, deux hommes qu'elle aimait certes mais pas de la même façon. Mettre des mots sur les sentiments de Stefan, c'était leur donner de l'importance, un poids, que la jeune femme refusait de porter.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je le dise ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

- Parce que tu vas tout gâcher, souffla-t-elle en évitant son regard. Nous sommes amis et je ne peux pas te donner plus, s'excusa-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

- J'ai besoin de plus Bella, s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence, s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir près de lui, de sécher les larmes qu'il te cause, de t'entendre me parler de lui, questionna-t-il la douleur sur le visage, la voix éraillée.

- Si tu ne peux pas le supporter, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter d'être ami, dit-elle calmement et posément bien qu'une piqûre s'infiltrait dans son cœur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux trancha-t-il, en colère. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu cette étincelle dans tes yeux lorsque nous sommes tous les deux !

- D'où est-ce-que tu as vue ça ? s'emporta-t-elle, sidérée. De ta fenêtre les volets fermés ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité Stefan, cracha-t-elle, le fusillant de son regard le plus noir.

- Et toi ne me prends pas pour un con Bella ! asséna-t-il à son tour, tirant sur son bras qui s'habilla de chair de poule. Regarde ! exigea-t-il d'un ton sec. Regarde l'effet que j'ai sur ta peau. Tes joues se colorent ? Quoi ? Je suis daltonien maintenant peut-être ?

Bella détourna son visage pour ne plus être confortée à la lueur des yeux de Stefan. Ce bleu si beau, qu'elle plongerait volontiers dedans. Seigneur, qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait ? Depuis qu'elle savait que son meilleur ami avait des sentiments envers elle, son cœur battait plus vigoureusement dans sa poitrine à croire qu'il avait été activé, après avoir trop longtemps dormi.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir Stefan, dit-elle en fixant la photo d' Edward et elle sur le mur.

- Il n'est pas fait pour toi, souffla-t-il attristé en serrant sa main au creux des deux siennes.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'écria-t-elle les yeux aux bords des larmes. Tu ne le connais pas suffisamment...

- Je te connais toi Bella, rectifia-t-il d'une voix tendre en portant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue. Tu es de la lave en fusion, tu attends juste qu'on te réveille. Cette étincelle s'étouffe au fond de tes yeux. Edward est bien trop parfait pour toi...

- Parce que toi tu es à la hauteur ! s'exclama-t-elle ahurie, les yeux écarquillés. Quoi, je serais le feu et lui la glace ? Arrête ton char Stefan, cingla-t-elle en repoussant rageusement sa main.

- Tu me repousses parce que tu as peur ! Peur parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi et pour lui ! analysa-t-il, enfonçant son doigt en plein dans la brèche.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous l'impact des mots de son meilleur ami. Il avait raison. Elle aimait Edward, plus que tout, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Le feu, cette flamme de fougue, d'insouciance. Son petit ami était si droit et carré qu'elle avait peur que la routine et l'ennui s'installent bien trop rapidement dans leur couple. Pourtant elle l'aimait, c'était un fait, mais.. elle ne pouvait nier cette veilleuse dans son cœur, ses sentiments envers Stefan.

- Je.., bégaya-t-elle à cours de mots.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que oui, son myocarde de merde résonnait pour deux hommes ? Que oui, elle avait des sentiments pour lui! Elle qui refusait les clichés, elle y tombait tête la première. Combien de filles s'amourachaient de leur meilleur ami à trop le fréquenter ? Beaucoup, gardant pour elles, cet amour de peur de tout perdre. A défaut il vaut mieux parfois se contenter de ce qu'on a plutôt que d'aller chercher plus et de recevoir de la peine, de la souffrance.

- Laisse moi une chance de te montrer que je suis mieux pour toi que lui, plaida-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, posant sa main sur le cœur désordonné de Bella. Regarde, il est rapide, fougueux. Ton cœur chante comme il devrait chanter, sourit-il faiblement, content de désarmer et briser peu à peu la glace.

- Stefan.. arrête, croassa-t-elle. Un étau autour de la gorge lui coupait le souffle. C'est Ed...

Le jeune homme plaqua avec urgence ses lèvres sur les siennes lui tenant la nuque d'une main ferme pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Exerçant une pression rude, il se détendit et glissa sur la bouche de Bella, qui ne lui répondait pas. Seigneur, elle était choquée, comme clouée dans son lit, son cerveau dans un épais brouillard, ne lui ordonnait plus rien. Elle se déconnectait de la réalité, incrédule par l'agréable vague qui parcourrait son corps en sentant le sucre des lèvres de son meilleur ami. Un goût de promesse mais surtout qui lui donnait envie d'avoir plus. De vouloir plus.

[Florence and the machine – Leave my body].

Elle était perdue. Perdue entre son cœur qui aimait Edward, cette étincelle brûlante pour Stefan, son corps qui réclamait son meilleur ami malgré le fait qu'elle portait déjà les menottes d'une relation. Elle se sentait en dehors de son propre corps, observant cette scène d'un œil ahuri, une pierre dans le ventre. Cependant, elle n'arrêtait pas, bien au contraire. Ses bras encerclèrent le cou de Stefan, le rapprochant d'elle. La chaleur du jeune homme s'infiltra par tous les pores de sa peau, ses courbes épousèrent les siennes, se moulant sur elle, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Prise dans le feu de l'action, l'étincelle d'amour envers Stefan se réveilla en une grande flamme incandescente. Elle taquina la lèvre de son meilleur ami pour discuter avec sa langue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, quand elles se rencontrèrent, s'alliant et dansant avec frénésie. Mon Dieu, il embrassait tellement bien qu'elle aurait pu le faire pour le reste de sa vie. Une façon tellement différente d'Edward qu'elle y pris goût, aimant qu'il bataille contre elle. Edward la laissait tout le temps le dominer, se pliant devant elle. Là, Bella devait lutter de toutes ses forces, le souffle si court que ses poumons se comprimaient, sa tête virevoltant d'être autant sous tension.

- Bella... murmura Stefan, sur ses lèvres, ses mains agrippées à ses cheveux de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- Ne dit rien, le pria-t-elle en s'allongeant, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tais-toi ! ajouta-t-elle, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

La machine infernale s'élançait à toute vitesse. Bella débrida ses freins, l'entraînant dans la plus grosse erreur de sa jeune vie mais à cet instant, elle s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Elle aurait tout le temps de culpabiliser, d'analyser son comportement répugnant une fois seule. Là, elle ne retenait pas l'effusion de lave dans son corps, le chant de son cœur. Elle verrouilla Edward, dans un coin de sa tête, s'excusant mentalement de lui infliger cette tromperie, mais s'était au dessus de ses forces. Parfois, le corps et l'envie prenaient le pas sur la raison, sur le cœur. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas, des choses que malgré tout l'envie, le désir, l'acharnement, ne pouvaient être ignorer, repousser, chasser. Jamais, elle ne se serait cru capable de tromper Edward. Elle l'aimait, mais son amour envers lui n'était finalement pas assez puissant contre son désir de faire l'amour avec Stefan, de le sentir s'infiltrer en elle, de la posséder. En revanche, elle lui offrait peut-être son corps, un morceau de son cœur, mais elle prit bien soin d'embrigader son âme, le gardant pour elle.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres écarlates, Stefan descendit dans son cou, sa bouche dévorant tout sur son passage. C'était brut, sauvage, presque primaire, loin de ce qu'elle avait expérimenté avec son petit ami, tellement bon qu'elle s'en délectait. Les dents du jeune homme mordillaient la peau tendre de son cou, léchant son épiderme sucrée pour s'imprégner d'elle.

- Non, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, tirant sur les cheveux de son meilleur ami pour qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Ne laisse pas de traces, je.. baragouina-t-elle en secouant de la tête, partager entre tout arrêter maintenant et profiter de cet instant rien qu'à eux.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il, la respiration très rapide. Je ne ferais rien, promit-il reprenant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Les dernières traces de raisonnement s'éclipsèrent rien qu'avec ce baiser. Il s'inscrivait en elle, comme une promesse, lui donnant la certitude des sentiments de Stefan, le désir qui coulait dans le sang de son meilleur ami. Mue par son besoin et son envie mordante, les mains de Bella glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de son meilleur ami, survolant de la pointe de ses doigts son torse lisse et dur. Il contractait ses muscles sous les assauts légers de Bella, lui permettant de dessiner les reliefs de ses abdominaux. Elle retira le vêtement rapidement. Tous leurs gestes s'exécutaient avec empressement, dans la peur d'être surpris, démasqués, découverts. Il y avait cette petite panique et l'interdit qui pimentait leur étreinte.

Se relevant, pour s'asseoir face à Stefan, Bella déposa ses lèvres sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Souvent, elle avait appuyé sa tête à cet endroit lorsqu'elle pleurait suite à une dispute avec Edward, ou tout simplement par envie. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé y appliquer des baisers, goûter à la saveur épicée de sa peau, à l'odeur envoûtante. Elle se nourrissait de lui, recouvrant autant que possible chaque grain de sa chair par son attention. Ses dents agacèrent les sens de celui-ci, ses mains tentaient d'arracher la ceinture et les boutons de son jean. Chaque souffle le poussait plus proche d'elle, chaque respiration difficile tombait sur elle, dans une légère caresse.

- Bella, siffla-t-il, serrant ses cheveux dans ses mains alors qu'elle taquina de ses dents, ses petites pointes roses de sa poitrine.

A genoux devant elle, le buste droit, Stefan laissant Bella s'occuper de lui, faire monter son désir dans ses veines. Il lui rendrait la pareille dans peu de temps, en profitant encore plus. Il attendait ce moment depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Elle s'était imposée à lui comme une évidence, pénétrant dans son cœur telle une foudre incandescente. Aucune fille avec qui il avait couché n'avait réussis à l'effacer de sa tête. C'était elle qu'il voulait et il ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle oublie Edward dans ses bras et pour lui ouvrir entièrement la porte de son cœur.

Stefan sursauta lorsque la main coquine de Bella se faufila dans son pantalon. Tous deux soupirèrent par ce contact qu'ils appréciaient. Tout en descendant de plus en plus bas, la jeune femme le regardait à travers le rideaux brun de ces cils, ses yeux chocolat rongés par une flamme vive. Elle était si belle, libérée temporairement de ses chaînes, se remettant à lui et se permettant des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas faites avec Edward. La jeune femme possédait l'âme d'une panthère dompter pour se tenir à carreaux. Au fond d'elle, dans un creux bien caché sommeillait une fureur qu'elle exprimait avec Stefan, cette fougue qui la rendait divinement sexy, mutine et espiègle. Mordillant les arêtes des hanches de son meilleur ami, elle le déshabilla, admirant chaque muscle. Putain, Stefan était magnifique dans son habit le plus naturel. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, gourmande d'en découvrir bien plus.

Un couinement griffa les murs de sa chambre, surprise de se retrouve plaquer contre son matelas, ses mains clouées au dessus de sa tête. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le lagon face à elle, son cœur résonnant sous sa peau bouillante. Elle haussa un sourcil, interrogatif puis n'ayant pas de réponse, elle ondula des hanches, se frottant contre le désir plus que évident de son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux jouer Bella ? susurra-t-il à son oreille, grignotant son lobe la rendant folle. Je vais faire monter le plaisir en toi au point que tu me demandes d'éteindre le feu, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, comme s'il coulait du miel dans son sang.

Elle l'avait déjà cet incendie de greffé à la chair, comment pouvait-il augmenter le brasier qui la consumait ? L'enfer bataillait dans son corps, la mordant et la dévorant. Ça devenait si douloureux qu'elle frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour atténuer la sensation.

- J'ai déjà les flammes Stefan, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas. Je n'attends que toi, compléta-t-elle, tendant son visage vers le sien.

Ils s'embrassaient, s'aspiraient l'essence tant une lutte sans pitié s'engageait entre eux. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la douceur et la tendresse. Le volcan arrivait à saturation, faisant bouillir leur chair. Un vrai supplice, une torture. À croire que le corps de Bella avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours et qu'il ne supportait plus d'attendre.

Déviant dans le cou de Bella, Stefan redessina les courbes sveltes du pinceaux de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Il traça des arabesques, des ronds, des lignes sur toute la surface offerte par sa meilleure amie. Putain qu'il l'aimait, à s'en damner, à l'entraîner dans la tromperie sans aucun remord. Au contraire, il se sentait fier parce que si Bella aimait vraiment Edward comme elle le prétendait, jamais elle n'aurait cédé aussi facilement à ses avances, jamais elle n'aurait dansé avec lui.

Jouait avec les pointes de sa poitrine, il savourait les soupirs et gémissements qu'elle lui livrait sans retenu, se contorsionnant sous lui, ondulant telle une sirène qui l'appelait irrésistiblement. Elle se noyait avec lui, plongeant dans l'abysse qu'ils se préparaient et creusaient. Ses poumons tentaient de capture l'air de plus en plus rare dans cette chambre étouffante, haussant ses monts et merveilles contre ses lèvres voraces. Ses mains naviguaient sur elle, caressant sa peau si douce et si parfumée.

- Stefan, je t'en prie, gémit-elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules.

- Je n'ai pas fini, signala-t-il taquin, embrassant son aine. J'ai encore tellement de chose à explorer, murmura-t-il, butinant sa peau s'approchant dangereusement de son centre volcanique. Est-ce-que Edward fait ça avec toi ?,demanda-t-il passant un coup de langue pour apaiser le feu de son cœur chaud et humide.

- Tu veux vraiment que l'on parle de mon mec maintenant ? répondit-elle du tac au tac et sèchement en se redressant sur ses coudes. Tu viens de me doucher là, l'informa-t-elle, son regard noir planté dans le sien.

- Oh non Bella, rit-il, malicieux. Je vois encore le désir dans tes yeux et cette envie que tu as de moi, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Je le vois à ta façon de réagir qu'il ne fait pas comme ça avec toi, ton corps en réclame plus que ce qu'il te donne !

- Stefan, franchement, c'est vraiment pas le moment de... Ah ! Grinça-t-elle, arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres de celui-ci là où elle en avait terriblement besoin.

Elle se laissa retomber de tout son poids sur le lit, serrant d'une main le drap sous elle, l'autre les cheveux de son amant. Pinçant sa bouche en une ligne fine pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, elle happa l'air par le nez. Ses alvéoles criaient famine d'être mal approvisionnées, ses veines pulsaient dans ses tempes lui promettant un putain de mal de tête dans les prochaines heures. Ses artères se contractaient et se distendaient pour éjecter le flux rouge qui l'asphyxiait par sa chaleur mortelle.

Une boule se formait entre ses reins, grossissant et s'épaississant lui coupant la respiration. L'orgasme fulgurant approchait. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sans lui, c'était ensemble pour leur première et dernière fois. Partager ce moment de complicité, de symbiose avant le retour à la vie normal, qui à bien y réfléchir ne le serait plus. Elle chassa ses pensées néfastes, en secouant de la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, le corps arqué par le plaisir.

- Stefan.. ensemble, parvient-elle à dire, de souffle rare, la peau couverte de sueur.

Putain il avait déclenché une avalanche de feu. Un brasier presque agonissant. Le jeune homme remonta dans une lenteur insoutenable vers son visage, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'impatience tremblait en elle, électrisant ses sens.

- Bella..., murmura-t-il contre sa bouche si pulpeuse qu'elle menaçant d'éclater.

- Maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle en soulevant ses hanches, l'acceptant sans pudeur au fond de son ventre.

Dans un mouvement brut, Stefan scella leur deux corps, leur arrachant un cri de plaisir salvateur. Il ne lui laissa pas de répit, il commença ses coups de reins vigoureux signe d'une grande endurance qui l'enverrait bien trop haut dans le ciel, au point de tutoyer prochainement les étoiles.

Elle aurait pu trouver sa cadence trop rapide, douloureuse, mais elle en avait besoin. Se mentant à elle même, que par cette fougue presque brutale, ils baisaient sans sentiments. C'était bien plus facile à accepter, laissant qu'une poudre amère. Elle refusait quelque chose de doux, comme Edward lui aurait fait, souhaitant l'opposé de son petit ami.

Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, emboîtés parfaitement, comme fait pour s'unir, Bella recevait tout ce que Stefan pouvait lui donner, fermant soigneusement la porte sur son âme. Elle le sentait s'infiltrer dans son cœur, prendre bien trop d'importance. Chaque va et vient était un clou dans son cœur, pour qu'elle laisse l'amour de son meilleur ami l'emplir et se graver en elle. Bella ne savait même plus si elle l'aimait d'amitié ou si derrière ce sentiment ne se cachait pas un amour qu'elle étouffait pour ne pas succomber.

Déchaînée par le plaisir à l'état brut dans le creux de ses reins, elle lacérait le dos de Stefan, mordant la peau de son cou, se moquant bien de laisser des marques. Après tout, il pourrait mentir, dire qu'il avait eu une partie de jambes incroyable avec une fille rencontrée en boîte.

- Encore, quémanda-t-elle, n'ayant jamais reçu autant.

Elle devait en profiter. Elle espérait ne pas trouver ses étreintes avec Edward fades après avoir goûter à Stefan. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Son petit ami était trop docile pour elle, trop lisse pour son tempérament de feu.

Son meilleur ami la prit au dépourvu en échangeant leur place dans une rotation habile, leur permettant de rester soudé. Sur lui, elle se redressa de toute sa beauté, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules.

- Prends moi Bella, lâches-toi, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il la perçant à jour.

Nom de Dieu, il lisait si facilement en elle. Ça se voyait tant que ça sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au dessus ? Que son petit ami ne la laissait jamais guider leur étreinte, accomplissant l'acte dans la douceur et la tendresse ?

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se déhancha sur lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses longs cheveux effleuraient son dos, la chatouillant. Ainsi, elle sentait la force de Stefan en elle, choisissait le rythme, l'allure. Balançant son bassin, elle effectuait des cercles sur lui, montant et descendant avec force. Putain, c'était tellement bon qu'elle refusait que tout s'arrête. Pourtant, l'extase arrivait, comme une vague, la noyant peu à peu.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Stefan, elle l'observa. Sa mâchoire crispée, ses muscles contractés par l'effort, ses cheveux trempés de sueur, son buste se soulevant à toute vitesse pour remplir ses poumons. Il était beau, aussi beau que son petit ami. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, elle n'expliquait pas ce pincement dans sa poitrine, en posant ses iris sur son amant.

Voyant son trouble, Stefan se redressa, la serrant dans ses bras pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Mouler l'un à l'autre, ils clouèrent leurs lèvres au moment de l'orgasme, atténuant le cri rauque qu'ils échappèrent. Seigneur, en symbiose parfaite, ils avaient décroché les étoiles en miroir. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière, emportant Bella contre lui.

La respiration sifflante et le cœur au bord de la rupture, ils redescendirent de leur nuage, l'apaisement et l'engourdissement dans tout le corps. Elle se sentait bien là, contre lui, son oreille écoutant le chant de son meilleur ami pour elle. Bella ne pouvait plus nier qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'était pas aveugle, ni sourde.

Son meilleur ami, échangea une fois de plus leur place, se délogeant d'elle, la gardant malgré tout contre lui. Ancrant ses yeux au chocolat de la jeune femme, il lui offrit un sourire si radieux que son myocarde manqua un battement avant de reprendre une course effrénée. En contraste avec leur étreinte, il coinça une mèche collée sur son front, derrière son oreille et appliqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Bella.. je t'aime, avoua-t-il, un sentiment libérateur dans son être.

Il redressa la tête, attendant silencieusement qu'elle lui réponde. Elle déposa sa main sur sa joue qu'il lova contre sa paume.

- Je t'...

Affolée, Bella se redressa dans son lit. Le corps en nage, la respiration et le cœur complètement fou. Sa peau avait la fièvre sans compter des fournis dans tout son être. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans sa chambre, vérifia qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements. Bordel, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Un rêve qui lui avait semblé tellement réel ! C'était quoi ce vilain tour que son subconscient venait de lui jouer ? Ne disait-on pas qu'il parlait pour nous, nous révélant des choses que l'on souhaitait ignorer, oublier, même pas envisager.

Retombant dans son lit, Bella porta une main à sa tête, touchant la bosse du ballon. Les médicaments, additionnés au choc des révélations d'Edward concernant les sentiments de son meilleur ami, avaient fait travailler son cerveau. Depuis qu'elle savait ce que Stefan éprouvait pour elle, quelque chose s'était brisé dans son cœur ou peut-être réveiller ? Le cheminement de son rêve ouvrait les portes sur la vérité.

Stefan l'aimait et elle.. elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait Edward mais aussi son meilleur ami !

* * *

Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce-que j'ai osé faire n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien je dirai qu'un peu de changement ne fais pas de mal du moins le temps de cet OS.

Bien sinon, j'ai une annonce à vous faire qui va déplaire certaines et réjouirent d'autres. Je ne donnerai pas d'extrait ( ni du prochain OS ou de la fiction terminée) lorsque je répondrai à vos reviews pour la simple et bonne raison que **je quitte le monde de fanfiction**. Je ne veux donc pas vous donnez un teaser qui n'aboutira à rien et dont le chapitre ne sera pas publié. Je vous demande juste de respecter ma décision, j'ai tenu ma parole de finir tout ce que j'avais commencé à publier, je ne vous laisse donc pas en plan et dans l'attente.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont suivi, depuis le début. Merci pour toutes les mises en alerte, les favoris ainsi que dans la catégorie « alerte auteur ». Merci à celles qui ont fait partager sur les pages facebook, mes écris. Merci également aux fantômes qui lisaient mes écris, j'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous en pensiez, avoir votre avis. Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Avoir votre avis et vos idées pour les suites, ça été ma grande source de motivation et d'encouragement surtout lorsqu'on manque de confiance comme moi. J'ai fais de merveilleuses rencontres et nous pouvons toujours grâce aux MP ou encore par Facebook ( lien sur mon profil ) garder contacte si vous le souhaitez.

Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Vidia.


End file.
